disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior: The Animated Series
Welcome to the 'Disney Junior: The Animated Series '''wiki! Welcome! Welcome to the Disney Junior: The Animated Series wiki! Where the magic begins and now never ends. Enjoy your stay and have fun editing! Description The show focuses on Kwazii and his friends, known as the Disney Junior Club, and together, they’ll go on unforgettable adventures with magical moments and crazy action, and will be meeting new friends, unlocking new powers, and battling enemies both old and new. All while helping everyone in and out of town; learning new things; solving mysteries; traveling around the world; protecting animals both regular and magical and their environments and also bonding with them; facing struggles, jealousy, rivals, relationships, fears, and flirtations; dealing with responsibilities, making choices, and growing up; figuring out their hopes, wishes, dreams, and futures and determining to make them come true; and even volunteering to do jobs to earn, raise, or donate money or just lend a helping hand. Rules for this wiki * You need to be at least 13 years old to edit this Wiki as **It is mainly one of the primary rules in FANDOM's terms of use. * Don't delete or steal other people's ideas. * No violence, murdering, gore, or deaths! * No sexual activities (Although flirting, hand holding, and kissing are okay. Just as long as they are not too sexual) * No creepypasta * No ideas that involves drugs, alcohol, smoking, knives, or blood. * Be inspired by your favorite TV shows (not adult shows), favorite books (no adult books, just kid and preteen books), and your favorite app games (as long as they don't involve sex, violence, or dirty jokes) * No lesbian, gay or same gender ships. * Genderswap ideas are okay. * No green, dirty, or toilet jokes. * No gross episodes. * Do not add inappropriate or disturbing photos on any of the pages. * Do not mess with the pages by adding gibberish text, bad words, adult stuff, etc! * A main character has to narrate the episode. * No vandalism! * No sockpuppet accounts allowed! **When you are blocked for a reason, like breaking these rules, do not attempt to return with another account, which it is considered ''block evasion. * No outtakes (they disturb me and make me feel uncomfortable). *Do not edit the fan episodes that belongs to other users or not yours, just to add more storylines or plot to finish the episode, without their permission. **If they say "yes", you can edit their fan episodes to help them finish the story. **If they say "no", it's best to just let the one who created the fan episode page, finish the story. *Using any inappropriate/bad language is not allowed. *When communicating with other users, be respectful with them, and talk with them politely. **Showing disrepectful behaviors towards others, such as, swearing or cursing, harassment, cussing, trying to attack the other users or shouting at them, will result to a immediate ban. *Have fun editing. Episode list To see the episodes of the show, click here Category:Browse